Harry Potter y el comienzo del Fin
by Elmejor potter
Summary: Harry Potter se encuentra Luchando para encontrar los horrocruxes y con ron y hermione deben pasar muchos obstaculos. Descubrira el Amor Harry ? o no tiene tiempo en la lucha?,entra y dejame Review
1. Desiciones

**Aclaración: Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K.Rowling, este Fan Fiction es sin Fines de lucro.**

**O-----------0OoOoO0-----------O**

Harry Potter y Comienzo del Fin

**Por Elmejorpotter.**

Lunes 21 de agosto de 2006

**O-----------0OoOoO0-----------O**

**Capitulo 1: Decision.**

Un Joven de 16 años se encontraba en su Habitación pasando otro verano otro desgraciado verano con sus horrendos tíos los Dursley, pero no seria un mal verano después de todo esa noche cumpliría la mayoría de edad, los 17 años y le permitirían realizar magia fuera de Hogwarts que fue su verdadero hogar La escuela de magia y Hechicería. Si Harry Potter era un mago, tenia el cabello azabache y desordenado, ojos verde esmeralda, era alto y delgado para su edad, pero lo que mas resaltaba era una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo, que no fue creada por un accidente como sus tíos los Dursley le hicieron creer hasta los 11 años, fue creada por el mago mas tenebroso y peligroso de todos los tiempos, que le lanzo una maldición letal, pero gracias al sacrificio de su madre reboto logrando que el mago perdiera sus poderes asta hacia 3 años atrás. , a Harry Potter se le consideraba como el niño que vivió, el "Elegido" el que según una profecía que marco su destino, tenía que ser Victima o Asesino.

Harry se encontraba tumbado en su cama, pensando, solía pensar mucho esos días, en su mente pasaban como una cinta de una grabadora una y otra vez las imágenes de su ultimo año en Hogwarts, la búsqueda del Horrocrux, la marca tenebrosa En la Torre de astronomía, La muerte de Dumbledore..., todo eso le recordaba lo que hablo con sus amigos aquella tarde en el lago, tras en funeral de Dumbledore…

**O-----------0OoOoO0-----------O**

**Flash Back**

_- Yo no pienso volver aunque el colegio siga Abierto- Dijo Harry._

_Ron se le quedo mirando con la boca Abierta, pero Hermione mas Tranquila le dijo._

_- Ya me imagine que dirías eso y ¿que piensas Hacer?_

_- Volveré a casa de los Dursley solo porque Dumbledore me lo pidió, pero solo les daré una breve visita, y después me iré para siempre._

_- ¿Y adonde iras si no piensas volver al colegio?_

_- He pensado que podría volver al valle de Godric – murmuro Harry. Tenia pensado eso desde la noche que murió Dumbledore.- Allí fue donde Comenzó todo y tengo la sensación de que necesito ir allí y visitar la tumba de mis padres._

_- Y luego ¿Qué? – pregunto Ron._

_- Buscare y destruiré los demás Horrocruxes, eso era lo que quería que hiciera Dumbledore, sino me equivoco quedan cuatro todavía y luego buscara la séptima parte del Alma de Voldemort y la destruiré._

_- Nos encontraremos allí, Harry – dijo Ron._

_- ¿Dónde?_

_- En casa de tus tíos. Y luego iremos contigo a donde tú vallas._

_- Ni hablar – Replico Harry – este viaje es muy peligroso._

_- Una vez nos dijiste – dijo Hermione – que teníamos tiempo de echarnos para Atrás. Y ya lo ves, no lo hemos hecho._

_- Estaremos a tu lado Pase lo que pase - afirmo Ron…._

**Flash Back End.**

**O-----------0OoOoO0-----------O**

Si, sus dos Amigos Hermione Granger, y Ron Weasley eran los mejores que una persona podría desear. Pero temía por su seguridad, no quería que les pasara algo malo, si llegara a suceder no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Tenia pensado marcharse al Valle de Godric, pero tendría que ir a la boda de Bill y Fleur que se daría en la Madriguera, de allí partiría a en busca de los Horrocruxes con Ron y Hermione.

Alzo la vista hacia la ventana, estaba oscureciendo, el cielo era de un color rosa azulado era u atardecer que no veía desde la partida de Sirius montado sobre Buckbeark, decidió no pensar en ello porque siempre se ponía triste con solo pensar en aquel momento de alegría cuando su padrino le dijo que si quería vivir con el…, y con este pensamiento se quedo dormido……

**O-----------0OoOoO0-----------O**

Un fuerte golpeteo lo despertó, viendo el reloj de la mesita d noche eran las 12:25 tenia 17 años ya era mayor de edad. Volteo a la ventana, allí se alaban 5 lechuzas entre ellas su fiel Hedwig se abría paso para entrar el la ventana cerrada, Pig a su lado revoloteaba como loca y las tres lechuzas sobrantes la miraban con recelo, recordando que ya era mayor de edad con un movimiento de la varita abrió la ventana , para no tener que levantarse, las 5 lechuzas se posaron a su lado. Desato primero a Pig que estaba muy alterada, traía una carta de su amigo Ron:

**_Querido Harry:_**

_**¡ Feliz Cumpleaños¿Como se siente la mayoría de edad? Fantástica cierto ¿a que si? Mi madre no acepta todavía que realiza magia según ella su "Pequeño Ronnie" esta creciendo, de verdad no la aguanto, espero que te guste mi regalo, nos veremos hoy a las 2 de la tarde en casa de tus tíos, no lo olvides.**_

_**Un Abrazo **_

_**Ron.**_

_**PD: Hermione esta conmigo. **_

_**PPD: espero que llegue la carta del colegio no sabemos si abrirá este año. **_

**_PPPD¡ Hechiza a tu gordo primo! A la primera cosa que te diga OK?_**

Con la carta venia un pequeño paquete, Harry lo Abrió y encontró una pequeña Snich acurrucada que desplegó las alas cuando Harry la tomo en su puño. Harry agradeció el regalo y guardo la Snich en la cajita de cristal en la que venia, Tomo la carta de Hedwig y vio que era de su amiga Hermione.

_**¡FELICIDADES HARRY! **_

**_Espero que tus horrendos tíos te estén tratando mejor (cosa que dudo) te felicito por tu mayoría de edad, recuerda que debes usar la magia con Responsabilidad. Te envió un regalo que se que te va a gustar mucho, y no, no es un libro. Nos encontraremos mañana en donde tu sabes, y discutiremos ya sabes que. _**

_**Besos de Hermione.**_

_**PD: Estoy en donde tu sabes.**_

**_PPD: Ron esta insoportable, usa la magia para cualquier tontería._**

Venia un paquete muy grande parecía un libro pero no lo era, era un Pensadero y adentro venia una nota:

_**Harry:**_

_**Este pensadero lo pedía vía lechuza pensé que tenias muchas cosas en la cabeza y querrías tenerlas en un sitio donde no molestaran mucho.**_

_**Un abrazo **_

_**Hermione.**_

Tomo la siguiente carta y la lechuza se fue inmediatamente, y distinguió los garabatos de Hagrig:

_**¡Felicidades Harry!**_

**_Parecía solo ayer cuando te fui a buscar en casa de tus tíos y Ahora ya eres mayor. En tan poco tiempo espero que te guste mi regalo, NO COMETAS LOCURAS se que eres responsable, bueno algo responsable pero no esta de mas advertirte, mi cabaña ya esta reconstruida, la Profesora McGonagall me ayudo a reconstruirla._**

_**Se despide con un Gran Abrazo **_

_**Hagrig **_

Tomo el paquete y vio una chaqueta de piel de dragón, muy resistente contra los Hechizos. Le agradeció a Hagrig mentalmente, porque sabia que le seria útil.´

La siguiente carta era del colegio, la tomo y leyó:

_Estimado Señor Potter._

_Se le pide su asistencia el día 5 de Septiembre para una reunión que se llevara acabo el despacho del ExDirector Albus Dumbledore. Se trataran asuntos de Gran importancia, Hogwarts no abrirá sus puertas este año al alumnado. _

_Se agradece su asistencia._

_Att._

_Minerva. McGonagall._

_Directora._

Hogwarts no abriría, no cursaba el séptimo curso, las cosas seria mas fáciles.

La última lechuza no le reconocía. Parecía más grande de lo habitual.

Tomo la carta y ante sus ojos la lechuza se convirtió en Fawkes el fénix de Dumbledore.

Leyó la carta con la caligrafía Pulcra y Esterilizada de Dumbledore.

_Estimado Harry:_

_Cuando Fawkes te entregue esta carta yo ya no estaré contigo. Quiero que cuides a Fawkes y hales con la Profesora McGonagall lo antes posible para que discutas lo relacionado con unos documentos que deje en su poder._

_Se despide de ti._

_Albus P. Dumbledore._

Con una Sonrisa y Acariciando a Fawkes se quedo dormido, pensando en lo que le aguardaba al día siguiente.

**O-----------0OoOoO0-----------O**

**Notas de Autor:**

**Notas, insultos, quejas, Felicitaciones, Críticas constructivas, tomatazos y todo tipo de frutas y/o hortalizas, dejándome un Review!**

**¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer hasta Aquí!**

**Les agradezco mucho.**

**¡Si me dejan Review Actualizo mas rápido!**


	2. Adios Dursleys

**Aclaración: Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K.Rowling, este Fan Fiction es sin Fines de lucro.**

**Dedicatoria A todos Aquellos que se molestaron en dejarme un Review! Este capi es para ustedes!**

**0OoOoO0**

Harry Potter y el fin de una Era.

**Por Elmejorpotter.**

Martes 22 de agosto de 2006

**0OoOoO0**

**Capitulo 2: Adiós Dursleys.**

Harry despierta, el sol dándole en la cara, tardo un poco en recordar que ya tenia 17 años y podía utilizar magia fuera de el Colegio. De levanto rápidamente y de dirigí al baño, se dio una ducha de agua fría y salio a su cuarto, con un movimiento de la varita guardo todo e su baúl y ordeno el cuarto, lavo la jaula de Hedwig y se vistió, luego de repasar minuciosamente para que no se le quedara nada, bajo a desayunar, los Dursley estaban como siempre, Tía Petunia se encontraba cocinando para de Dudley comiera, la dietaría quedado olvidada después de que encontraran a Dudley engullendo caramelos y dulces en su habitación, Vernon sentado leyendo su periódico, y Dudley comiendo, Dudley parecía una ballena Adolescente ya no caminaba como antes, le costaba asta levantarse hasta para ir al baño.

Se sentó en una silla desocupada, y como siempre nadie se percato de su presencia. Comió rápidamente y regreso a la habitación a leer, "Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos" por… bueno de tanto leerlo perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había leído, y espero a que fueran las cuatro, estaba ansioso, y así paso el tiempo, a las cuatro menos cuatro, bajo las escaleras i espero sentado en la sala... espero dieron las cinco y treinta y nada, asta que….

PLOMMM, la chimenea estallo en medio de las sala, a través del humo distinguió una inconfundible cabellera roja muy encendida, Ron había llegado.

- Harry, ¡¿Harry! – Dijo Ron – _Lumus_, con este polvo no se ve nada.

- POTTER – bramo su tío Vernon – QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA EST….

_- Silenciu_s – dijo Harry apuntando con la varita a tío Vernon este se llevo las manos a la garganta y se fue corriendo a la cocina – Ron ¿Como estas Amigo?

- Harry yo estoy bien y por lo que veo tu también, ¿como te tratan esos muggles? – Dijo Ron dirigiéndose a sus tíos y su primo que estaban en la cocina – Oye ¿que les pasa?.

- Nada de importancia solo deje sin vos a mi tío para que no gritara – dijo Harry – ¿donde esta Hermione?- pregunto.

- Esta por llegar – dijo Ron apuntando a la Chimenea, en efecto en se momento apareció Hermione toda cubierta de hollín y tosiendo – viste.

- Si cla…. – no termino la frase ya que Hermione casi lo ahorcaba.

- OH Harry estuve muy preocupada por ti –dijo Hermione sin soltarlo – ¿que les pasa a esos muggles?

- Nada Harry los dejo sin vos para que no armaran escándalo – Dijo Ron como si fuera algo normal.

- Harry ¿tu hiciste eso, - Harry asintió - ¿no te dije que usaras la magia con responsabilidad?

- Si pero ya me estaban artando – dijo mirando como Vernon se tomaba uno tras otro vaso de agua - ¿podemos subir a mi habitación?

- Claro – dijon Hrmione – vamos Ron .

- Voy , Voy lo que pasa es que me divierta al ver a los muggles que tienes por tios hacer todo eso - se escuso Ron.

**0OoOoO0**

Llegaron a la Habitación. Harry, cerró la puerta mágicamente y la insonorizo luego redirigió y se sento al aflizar de la ventana. Sus amigos estaban sentados en su cama y se meraban esperando la reaccion de Harry. Esta no llego solo miraba por la ventana.

- Ya viene – dijo Harry apuntando al cielo, una lechuza muy grande venia a la ventana, cuando leyó Harry tomo la carta y ante sus ojos se convirtió el Fawkes.

- Harry ¿Cómo es que Fawkes esta Aquí – Pregunto Hermione timidamente.

- Dumbledore me lo dejo a mi – y se puso a contar comohabia llegado la carta de Dumbledore a sus amigos.

- Y que piensas hacer Harry – Dijo Ron.

- Voy a ir con ustedes para la Boda de Bill y Fleur , y después voy a casa de mis padres en el Vale de Godric, y asistire a Hogwarts para ir a la vista con la Profesora McGonagall, luego no se,a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes supongo – dijo harry mirandolos – Todavía pueden Retractarse.

- Ni lo pienses Amigo, ahora vamonos nos esperan – Dijo ron – tomo tus cosas y vamonos .

Bajaron las escaleras con el baul de harry Flotando, cuando llegaron al relano salio tia Petunia grtando .

- Que le isiste a vernon – Estaba histérica – te ordeno que ahora misno lo buelvas a poner como era antes.

- Ummm No quiero – dijo harry mientras se dirigia a la chimenea .

- Harry ….. – dijo hermione – debuelvele s vos.

- de acuerdo, pero solo porque me lo pides tu hermione – se dirigio a tio vernon y le apunto a la garganta – Sonorus , listo vamonos ya.

Se dirigieron a la chimenea y Gritaron.

- A LA MADRIGUERA – y desaparecieron.

Continuara…

**0OoOoO0**

**Notas de Autor:**

**Notas, insultos, quejas, Felicitaciones, Críticas constructivas, tomatazos y todo tipo de frutas y/o hortalizas, dejándome un Review!**

**¡¡¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer hasta Aquí!**

**Les agradezco mucho.**

**¡¡¡¡Si me dejan Review Actualizo mas rápido!**

**Gracias por sus Review ¡! Me ayudan a escribir, denme ideas ¡! Y opiniones, todos serán bienvenidos, este capi es cortito porque no había mucha cosa para contar… **

**Bueno las contestaciones a los Review:**

**Anita Potter : **

**Que bien! Me alegra que te alla gustado el comienzo ¡! Ahora es que se va a poner buena la Historia mas adelante harry conseguira una pareja, creo que Ginny no va a ser ……**

**Gracias ¡! Epero leerte pronto en otra ocacion.**

**Saly Goodgirl :**

**Gracias por dejarme un Review ¡! Se que hay comptencia y todo eso pero trato de que mi historia traiga lectores, es mi primr Fanfiction y espero que sea bueno.**

**Gracias, de nuevo espero leerte pronto!**

**Skarlita : **

**Hola! Eres mi primera lectora! Gracias por tu comentario espero leerte en una proxima ocacion!**

**Besos **

**Bye.**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Review **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo**

**3 Review son un logro para mi!**

**Att.**

**Elmejor potter**


End file.
